Return
by lolibarbie
Summary: After Reckoning, Dru's thinking about Graves. And hey, if you wish for something enough, it'll come true. Sorry, I suck at these stuff. I try to make 'em mysterious...but ya know what. It's Graves's return. T for language! :D One-Shot  :


**Hiiii! :D This is my first Strange Angels FF. So, be easy on me, kay? :3 now regularly I have like a three paragraph thing up here explaining a lot but right now I don't feel like it! :D Okay. So. Here it is **

**POST RECKONING! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Strange Angels. If I did, Christophe would have been in his 50's and more like a father figure than a damned love interest -_- lol XD**

It's been three months, one week, and six days since I last spoke to Graves. It seems like an eternity has already gone by.

I mean, hell, why'd he have to go?

_Why does he think he's not good enough for you, either?_

I know. I get it. He's broke. But doesn't he see that I don't care? Doesn't he see that all I want is him to just show-

_Snap!_

"Huh?" I asked, blinking a few times.

"Dru, you okay? You seem like you're in a whole other world."

"Oh, sorry. I was just-"

"Graves?"

I couldn't lie to Nat. She was the only girl I've ever met that actually got me. Heck, she's pretty much the only person I have to talk to about Graves. Can you imagine me having a heart-to-heart with Shanks or Dibs about how much I love and miss Graves?

I can't see it either.

"He'll be back when he's ready, Dru, calm down."

"I know. You're just itching to tell me to get the fuck over him, aren't you?"

"Just a little."

I choked on my laugh.

"Come on," she said, "let me braid your hair."

I obeyed and turned my back to her.

_I love you and I'm going to prove it!_

_She was beautiful, even soaked and shivering, with the gun in her hand…Because for the first time, someone didn't shrug him off…And it was enough. More than he ever thought he'd get._

_Did he really feel that way about me?_

_God, why didn't he just say it then?_

Oh, God, why couldn't he just come back?

"Hey, you're tensing up. Stop thinking about him. Think about Christophe or something."

"Haha!" I fake laughed. "Like that'd help."

Then there was the pie-filling smelled guy I had problems with. The guy who hadn't talked to me in 3 months, one week, and six days. The guy who disappeared the moment I rejected him.

_At least Graves left so he felt like the was worthy of me. Not because he was jealous and pissed._

But did I really need Christophe the way I do need Graves?

I think I knew the answer to that. I was still too scared to admit it.

"Okay, what are you thinking about now!"

I laughed, wholeheartedly. "Are you done yet?"

Nat stood. "Yeah."

I stood next to her and walked over to the window and stared out onto the Schola grounds. Never again did I think I'd be in The Order's territory.

_'S not like you had anywhere else to go, Dru-girl._ Dad's voice sounded in my head.

I looked at the braid in the mirror. "Nice job," I praised.

"When is it not?" Nat snickered, jumping onto one of the beds in our room. "It'll be day soon."

"Ugh. I am still so not used to sleeping during the day again..."

"Well get used to it, Bucko. We'll be here for a while."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my clothes for bed.

After I changed I landed onto my bed. For once in my life I wasn't completely exhausted, but I was still looking forward to sleep. At least in my dreams I can be happily with Graves.

"See you in the night," Nat sang.

"Night! Well...uh...morning?" We laughed as we both drifted to sleep, my mother's locket an icecold rock on my breastbone. Right above the spot I could swear on my life I could still feel his blood running through me.

"Come on, /sovetcha/, you gotta do better than that!" my trainer snapped at me the next morning…night….whatever.

Now this is what I did not miss about Scholas.

The sparring.

"I'm doing only the best I possibly can!"

"Whatever. Take a break. I'll be back." My instructor left the sparring room.

It was more like a big gym filled with sparring equipment of all kinds minus the two sets of bleachers. The gym was wooden, of course, with large blue mats covering the floors and a large weapon wall on one side of it. The mats were obviously bloodstained and overused, as they were faded to a dull greyish blue.

I set my sword back onto the rack and went to sit on the mat.

I looked at the clock.

_Three months and two weeks as of now._

_Dammit, Dru, don't you dare let yourself get distracted._

One of the large set doors behind me opened.

"I thought you said we were taking a break." I turned to see who it was.

"No, actually, I said _I_ was."

"Graves..." I nearly whispered. "Graves!" I barked, running as fast as possible to him and throwing my arms around his neck.

He hugged me back. Hard.

"God, I'm so happy you're back!" I whispered.

"Me too, Dru."

I leaned back so I could see his face.

Same crimson skin. Same dark eyes. His hair was different, though, now that it was dark brown all the way. He still smelled the same. Healthy teenage boy and cigarette smoke.

I couldn't stop myself at that moment.

I pulled him in and crashed my lips against his.

It felt so right.

I kissed him like any girl would if she hadn't seen the guy she loved in months. She would kiss him hard and kiss him good. She would kiss him with all the hurt and emotion she help up inside her.

She'd just kiss him. Hard.

And that's exactly what I did.

His arms were wrapped so tightly around my waist and mine so tightly around his neck.

"Graves...good God I can't believe you're back."

And for some reason I started to shake. And after the shaking came the crying. And after the crying came the stupid big red nose and poofy red eyes. Which leads to unattractiveness.

I sound too much like Nat.

"Shh, Dru," Graves mumbled in my ear and kissing my forehead, "calm on down for me."

"I just...God, Graves, I /missed/ you so goddamn much."

"I missed you too."

We were silent then until I calmed down and I was able to get a good look at him. He'd grown since he left. He got a new long black jacket too.

That was the only thing that was different. He still felt the same. He felt like home.

Still clinging to each other, practically for dear life, he looked at me and said, "I love you, Dru."

"I love you, too, Graves."

We kissed again then. This one was longer and a little more interesting to say the least.

He pulled back again, breathing hard. "So, you never did tell me what Dru was short for."

I smiled wickedly.

I had my Graves back.

_My_ Graves.

**Sorry it got a little fast at the end :3 reviews make me happy! They only take a min, so please review :D.**


End file.
